Fidere et Amare Part One
by Slytherin Mara
Summary: (AU, WIP) Basically this is a story set in Harry's 6th year, then in Part 2 the 7th year. Yes, the OC does get the DADA job, but hey, someone has to! SSOC, or it will be eventually, lol. More summary inside. R&R!
1. Contacting Dumbledore

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does. I only own Laelia.

Story Notes: This story was **Co-Authored by Telepiel**, who has been very helpful! :D You rock, **Telepiel**! ;) I haven't finished the books yet, and she has been the one giving me ideas for the story, helping me with certain subtleties and making sure everything is just right! She's even helped me come up with a birth date for Snape. If either of us has missed something, please let us know! But be nice about it, too…I'd be nice to your story and I only think it's common courtesy. And as always, I appreciate any constructive criticisms you can come up with, as well as any story ideas you may have, so feel free to email me any suggestions! Oh, and it may be a while between updates, but that is only because I want to get this just right!

**Plot and Character Notes: **I really hope that Laelia doesn't come across as a Mary-Sue - she certainly isn't intended that way. If she does come across that way, suggestions about how to fix it would be _greatly_ appreciated. In this story, Severus Snape is NOT a handsome, seductive man…he's Snape, and I wouldn't write him any other way! If somebody notices something they think is out of character for Snape, or anyone else for that matter, please tell me and, if you can, suggest a way to fix it. I'd really appreciate it! :D Also, this story is going to be spread out over two books, Book 6 and 7, and since I'm sure Rowling won't write them _anything like _what I write, this is an AU!

**Summary: ** Laelia Wiltshire finally learns the truth of what happened to her parents more than 15 years ago, bringing her loyalty to Voldemort and the Death Eaters into question. While choosing her side she begrudgingly befriends Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. There will be a little bit of everything in this fic - action, drama, romance (does jealousy count as romance? lol), humour, angst, etc. And, yes, this fic is rated R for a reason - adult situations, blood, gore, etc. After all, there will be quite a bit of focus on the Death Eaters, considering that our heroine is one ;)

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Laelia Wiltshire walked alone down a long dark tunnel that was lit up by only a handful of torches. She had been called again. Reflexively she reached her right hand up and gently rubbed The Dark Mark on her left forearm, something she did subconsciously whenever she thought about its existence. As she realized what she had been doing, she cursed quietly, letting go of her arm, and pulled a small worn old leather strap from her pocket, then reached back and tied her long dark brown hair behind her. Rich as the Death Eaters may be, Laelia had always felt more comfortable with only bare necessities, and as long as something worked, she rarely threw it away. This philosophy was visible to anybody that had seen her modest and cluttered London flat - Laelia tended to be a pack rat.

The dark passageway she was walking down would lead her to where the Dark Lord and the other Death Eaters would be waiting. Their meeting place was a dark, dreary cave underground, the entrance to it hidden by dark magic. The whole area around the entrance to the cave was the type of place one wouldn't want to be lost in either, as it gave _anyone_ a distinctly uneasy feeling.

Suddenly, she heard voices behind her, so she turned her head to see who was approaching. Her grey eyes narrowed at the shadows that the torch light brought up on the cavern wall as she faintly heard one of them say 'Wiltshire.' She pulled her black hood up and swiftly disappeared into the shadows, a skill she had mastered long ago.

The voices grew louder in the passageway as their owners approached, and Laelia closed her eyes, relaxing and bidding every muscle in her body to remain still. In the shadows, she was completely hidden from view and no sound was made that might reveal her location.

She recognized the voices as belonging to Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange .

"I can't believe that the girl still believes her parents were really killed by aurors," Rodolphus chuckled contemptibly. "As though Dumbledore and his _'Order of the Phoenix'_ would allow such a thing - too noble that lot."

"I can still recall the look in their eyes during the crucio," Bellatrix laughed. "Can you believe they actually thought they stood a chance?"

"And the look of sheer terror when they heard the words '_Avada Kedavra_'," he laughed haughtily. "I daresay those _traitors_ deserved it."

The way he spat the word 'traitors' made Laelia's stomach turn. It took every last ounce of willpower in her body not to strike the pair down. Every muscle in her body tensed as the meaning of the words she was hearing slowly sunk in - Lord Voldemort had her parents killed? Her parents were traitors? She didn't want to believe she had been lied to for so long, moreover, she didn't want to believe that she could be so naive. The more she thought about it, the more a blind anger coursed through her veins.

As soon as Bellatrix and Rodolphus were out of sight, and Laelia was certain they wouldn't hear her, she stepped out of the shadows slowly and glared in their wake. After the meeting she would approach Dumbledore and find out the truth. No matter what it took, she wouldn't be made a fool of again. She pulled her silver mask out of the folds of her cloak and slipped it on, then crept toward the cavern where the meeting was to be held.

* * *

A few hours later, Laelia had just arrived back in her London flat. With a new found carelessness for her mask and robe, Laelia tossed them onto her couch and scowled at the now offensive items. It was difficult for her to believe that only a few hours ago she had taken such pride in them. But after what she had heard before the meeting, she could never be proud of them again, at least not until she knew the truth.

The entire meeting with Voldemort had been a blur, and she was finding it difficult to remember anything that had happened, having spent the entire time trying plan out her next move.

She looked around her flat and laughed bitterly as she realized that, though she was a bit of a pack rat, she had nothing of value, nothing she wouldn't be willing to leave or lose. The only exception was Damon, her owl. She crossed the room to where Damon sat on his perch and greeted the owl.

"I have a job for you, Damon, my friend," she said happily as she stroked the bird's feathers. At a nearby table was a piece of parchment and some ink. Laelia picked up the quill and began writing her letter to Dumbledore. "I need you to take this to Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts." It was the end of the summer, so she felt certain he would be there getting ready for a new year.

Damon cocked his head and cooed a question.

"When you return, friend," she assured him. She curled up the letter, and attached it to Damon's leg. "Wait for his response before you come back. Now, go."

She watched through her window as Damon flew through the summer air to find Dumbledore, and she prayed for his safe return. With a sigh, she walked to her bedroom and flopped down on the mattress, pulling a book off the bedside table. She flipped to the page she had left off at, and began reading - it would be a long wait before Damon returned.

* * *

When Laelia awoke the next morning, she found she had tossed her book on the floor in the middle of the night sometime. That night had proven to be one of the most restless and fitful nights she'd had in years - not since her parents died, actually, had she gotten so little sleep. Though, she had to admit that none of her nights could have been called _restful_ after her parent's deaths. Slowly she pulled herself out of bed and squinted against the morning light, then looked at the clock on the wall as she entered her livingroom: seven o'clock in the morning. Laelia growled and moved to draw her curtains down in an effort to shut out some of the light, when Damon flew back in through the open window.

"Damon!" she exclaimed in shock - she had forgotten all about the errand she had sent him on. The owl flew to her and dropped a small envelope in her hands, then flew back to his perch.

Laelia opened the envelope, expecting some sort of letter, but instead finding a ticket. She read the ticket aloud to herself: "King's Cross station, Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Eleven a.m."

"Plenty of time," she muttered. She ran around her flat grabbing what few valuable possessions she had - something told her she would not be returning to her dreary flat - and threw everything messily into a large bag.

For two hours she ran around the tiny flat as she got ready - most of the time was spent searching for what she needed in the piles of clutter - then, finally, she could wait no longer, lest she be late for the train.

Grabbing Damon's cage, she opened the door and allowed her owl to fly inside. "Come along, Damon," she said, feeling more wide awake than she ever had in the morning. "We've got a train to catch."

She slid on her boots and ran out the door, heading for King's Cross Station, Platform Nine and Three Quarters.


	2. Considering A Proposal

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does. I only own Laelia.

Notes: I was too lazy to write in Hagrid's accent in this chapter, but I made a note that he has one. Maybe someday I'll fix it up, lol. Anyway, in this chapter Laelia will meet with Dumbledore, and Snape (yay!). I realize that these first few chapters aren't as good as the rest will be, but I was having trouble getting started I'm still having trouble, lol. I can't seem to get through the sorting hat scene If any of you guys out there in ff.net land think you can give me a hand with it, **please** email me!

As the carriage that had taken her from the train to Hogwarts came to a stop just outside the gates later that night, Laelia grabbed her bag and Damon, and moved to open the door. But just before her hand reached the door, it opened by itself, causing her to jump back a bit.

"Hello, there, Miss Wiltshire," Hagrid - Hogwarts resident giant and keeper of the keys - greeted amicably as he offered her a hand to help her out of the carriage. "Good to see you again back at Hogwarts after all these years." With his thick accent a few letters seemed to be left out here and there, and some words almost strung together.

"Hagrid," she greeted with a forced smile. It felt strange to be back at the school after all that had happened in the fifteen years since she had left. Truth be told, she felt extremely out of place and was beginning to wonder if she had made the right decision. "Did the Headmaster send you to take me up to him?"

"Aye," he confirmed. "He thought it'd be nice for someone you knew to welcome you."

"That it is, Hagrid," she replied distantly.

"Well, uh, if you'll just follow me, miss," he said, starting off toward Dumbledore's office. "If you don't mind me asking, why'd you leave before graduating? We were all very worried about you."

Laelia smiled softly at the giant and hesitated for a moment as she followed him into the school. "It's, well, it's complicated, Hagrid," she muttered.

Hagrid nodded, and nothing more was said as he lead her through the school, and down several corridors to Albus Dumbledore's office.

Even if she had been paying attention, which she hadn't, it might have been difficult to remember the way. As they came to a stop in front of a large statue, Laelia turned to look back the way they had come. She didn't bother to listen to the password as Hagrid muttered it to the statue, in fact, she barely heard him call her name.

"Are you okay, Laelia?" he asked in concern.

Snapping out of her daydream, she nodded at Hagrid and followed him onto the top stair as the statue wound the staircase up toward the office. Hagrid stopped beside the door to the office and gestured for her to open it and go inside. "Thank you, Hagrid."

"Well, I guess I'll just be on my way, then," he said as he turned back to the staircase. "It's good to see you again, Laelia."

"You too, Hagrid," she said honestly and with a kind smile. She watched the giant leave, then turned back to the door and went into the office. When she entered she saw Albus Dumbledore stooped over a table pouring a cup of tea. As she watched him she cocked her head to one side, and smiled lightly.

"Ah! Laelia!" he exclaimed as he turned around. "Welcome back, my dear!"

"Hello, um," she paused, uncertain of what to call him.

"Please, call me Albus, my dear," he said.

"Hello, Albus," she greeted amiably, though she was obviously still extremely uncomfortable.

"Might you like some tea? Perhaps some peanut brittle?" he offered kindly. "As I recall peanut brittle was your favourite."

Laelia couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt over everything that had happened. How could he be so kind to her? She was certain that he knew of the terrible things she had done. And that is just what they were: terrible. "No, thank you," she muttered guiltily.

"Well, then, perhaps you can tell me to what I owe the honour of this visit?" he prompted.

"As I said in my letter, I need answers," she replied.

"Ah, yes, about the letter . . . ," he began.

"I know. I realize it was foolish of me to send Damon, especially alone so late at night, but I could think of no other way to contact you," she explained.

"And signing the letter with your full name?" he pressed.

"Another foolhardy mistake," she said. "When I sent you that letter, I was angry and confused . . . and hurt. I needed answers, Albus. I still do." It still felt strange to address her former Headmaster so informally.

"Why don't you have a seat, Laelia? Please." He drew his wand and summoned a chair for her, then asked, "now tell me what's happened."

Laelia took a deep breath, then told Albus Dumbledore, the man she thought she'd hated for the last fifteen years, everything that had happened since the day she left Hogwarts - well, nearly everything. Though she had the feeling he already knew all the details of what she chose to tell him, it felt nice to be able to talk to someone after all this time.

When she finished her long tale an hour and a half later with the details of what she had heard the previous night, he smiled sympathetically at her. "Laelia," he began, "what you heard Bellatrix and Rodolphus saying was the truth." She knit her brows together, her angry and confused eyes demanding an explanation. "You mother and father had just come to me, asking for my help. They had discovered just what Voldemort and the other Death Eaters were capable of, and they feared raising you in such an environment. They wanted to keep you safe, Laelia. Before they died, your parents asked me to protect you, to look after you."

Laelia's gaze dropped to the ground in shame. "I suppose my running off to Voldemort after their deaths wasn't what they had in mind," she scoffed. The various paintings around the room gasped in shock and horror when she uttered the Dark Lord's name, but Laelia didn't seem to notice. "I can't believe what a fool I've been."

"You were young," he tried to reassure her. "We all make mistakes when we're young."

"My mistake lasted _fifteen years_, Albus," she pointed out. "And the only thing I can chalk it up to is my own foolish ignorance." The office was silent for a short while, then Laelia quietly spoke. "I just don't know what to do, Albus."

"Well, my dear, we have a position available within the teaching staff," he offered with a jovial grin. "It just so happens we are in need of a new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor."

"You're offering me a job?" she asked, an amused but extremely bewildered twinkle in her eyes. Albus Dumbledore didn't reply, only smiled. "How do you know you can trust me? That I won't betray you?"

"I suppose I don't, really. But it just so happens that I have experience with this sort of thing, Laelia, and I have the utmost confidence in you," he assured her.

"Thank you," she said quietly, but with a half-smile.

"Why don't you go to your room and get some rest, hmm?" he offered. "You can give me your answer come morning."

Her gaze drifted to the ground as she thought about what had just been offered to her. "I think having a rest sounds like a wonderful idea, Albus. Thank you." She stood up and collected her bag and Damon, then went to the door. "I really appreciate this," she thanked him yet again. "I do hope I'm not a bother."

"Laelia, you are most certainly not a bother." He opened the door for her and smiled. "I do hope you'll be joining us this year, my dear. But I would understand if you declined."

"I shall let you know in the morning. Thank you once again, Albus." She smiled at the knowledge that she would be safe at Hogwarts, even if Voldemort had discovered what she had been up to that night, and she bid Albus Dumbledore goodnight. Then she left to find the room Albus had told her to take.

Walking through the corridors to her room, Laelia struggled to organize the flurry of thoughts in her head. Her life had been completely turned around in less than twenty four hours. If Voldemort didn't know now, he would surely know soon enough, and Laelia would have to go into hiding for fear of her life. Maybe a position at Hogwarts wasn't the best idea, after all.

Truth be told, though, Hogwarts school was the safest place for her to be whilst on the run from the Dark Lord. Albus Dumbledore was the only one that Voldemort had ever feared, and if she were going to find any allies, it would be here of all places.

Yet, she might endanger the students.

This was going to be a tough decision. Though she knew she would be safe for the night, she knew she would find little rest until she was able to reach her decision.

Of course, the notion that Dumbledore had been lying had entered her mind, not that she really believed it deep down, but with all that had happened her mind was was a mixture of disordered thoughts.

Finally, she reached the painting Albus had told her to look for. She looked up and studied it for a moment. The painting was of a tall and thin woman with black hair and arrogant features seated at an elegantly carved table, drinking tea. The woman was dressed in a long royal blue dress that looked to be from the eighteenth century.

She peered down at Laelia and looked to be about to say something when Laelia heard a noise to her right.

Looking to her right, she saw none other than Severus Snape standing only a few feet away and glaring at her. The greasy-haired, hook-nosed Death Eater eyed her with a vicious sneer.

__

Voldemort knows! Laelia thought in a panic.

Her chin came up defiantly as Snape began stalking dangerously toward her, but her eyes remained filled with fear at the sight of another Death Eater within Hogwarts. Severus Snape did _not_ scare her, but the idea that Voldemort knew what she had done did. How had Snape gotten into Hogwarts anyway?

"You!" he growled. "How did _you_ get in here?"

"How did _I_ get in here?" she repeated, still obviously frightened. "What about _you_?" Snape lurched forward, trying to grab her, so Laelia ducked away and shouted, "PEANUT BRITTLE!" The hidden door to her left swung open and she dashed inside, anxious to get away from Snape. Why Albus had given her such a bizarre password, Laelia could not understand, but now was not the time to think about it.

But Snape squeezed through just before the door shut.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed venomously, putting down her bag and Damon beside a small couch.

"I believe I asked you first," he drawled menacingly as he slowly approached.

With each step that Snape took forward, Laelia took one back until she felt something bump the back of her leg. She risked a glance behind her and saw that she had backed into her bed. "Actually," she began bravely as she returned her gaze to Snape, " you asked how I got in, not why I was here."

Before she knew it, Snape had her pinned down on her bed, straddling her waist and holding her arms above her head. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" he repeated angrily.

Laelia just stared at him with a defiant scowl, not answering.

Suddenly the door to her room opened and Albus Dumbledore walked in. "I just came by to see how you were settling in, Laelia, and make certain you were able to find the room . . ." He trailed off when he saw Snape straddling Laelia on the bed, and mischievous twinkle appeared in his eyes. "Ah, I see you've met Professor Snape, our Potions Master. Severus, I have offered Miss Wiltshire here the Defence Against the Dark Arts position."

"What?" he growled in disbelief. "But she's a -."

"Death Eater?" Dumbledore supplied. "Yes, I know. So are you, as I recall."

"Wait, you know about Snape?" Laelia asked as she impatiently shoved Snape off her and got off the bed. As soon as she was standing she straightened out her clothes.

"Of course, my dear," he assured her.

_Maybe Voldemort doesn't know about me, then_, she thought in relief. "Then what is he doing here?"

"As I said," Albus started patiently, "Professor Snape is our Potions teacher. And he has been working for me for many years."

"He's a spy?" she asked curiously. Snape was a traitor? He certainly didn't seem the type. Of course, years ago at Karkaroff's trial, Dumbledore had annouced that Snape had been spying for him, but Snape had said it was only a ruse. Then again, with her whole world being turned upside down, she didn't really know what to think anymore.

"Of course," Snape replied sharply as he came to stand beside her. "What else would I be doing here?"

"How would I have known that?" she asked irritably. "Not only that, but you didn't seem to know about me either!"

"If you had simply explained yourself when I asked you to -."

Laelia cut him off. "You didn't ask me to explain, you asked how I got in," she repeated exasperatedly.

Albus smiled at their bickering, and explained, "Laelia came to me seeking help, Severus."

"Hmm," he snorted shortly.

"Why don't we leave her to get settled, then?" Albus suggested.

Snape crossed her room to the door, followed by Dumbledore. She still couldn't believe that Snape was a traitor. But, on the bright side, if Voldemort believed Snape wasn't a traitor, then perhaps Laelia stood a good chance here, better than anywhere else at any rate. As they neared the door, Laelia called, "Albus?"

"Yes, my dear?" He turned to face her, while behind him Snape paused at the door.

"I think I shall accept your offer," she said with a smile.

"Are you certain?" he asked.

"Yes, Professor, I am."

He nodded happily, while behind him Snape whirled around to glare angrily at Laelia. "Then we shall go over the curriculum in the morning. I'll answer any questions you may have then as well."

"Thank you, Albus. I really do appreciate your help," she said sincerely.

"Until the morning, then," he bid her, then turned to follow a bitter Severus Snape out the door.


	3. An Uneasy Truce

Notes: Okay, I lied, lol. I split what was going to be the third chapter in half.

**Should I continue the fic? I'm not getting any feedback here, and I'd really appreciate any you can offer, even if it's just saying "I like it" or "you suck" - anything!**

**

* * *

**

Laelia was awoken rather unpleasantly at seven o'clock the next morning for breakfast by a house elf jumping on her bed and calling her name. After she had showered and dressed, she ate breakfast with the rest of the professors so that Dumbledore could introduce her to them, even introducing her to Snape. It was best that nobody knew of their previous association.

Throughout the meal Snape had glared at her - sore that she had gotten the Defence Against the Dark Arts position, Professor McGonagall had informed her. While that might have been true, Laelia knew he also glared at her because he didn't trust her, not that she could blame him, after all, she _was_ a Death Eater.

As soon as breakfast was finished Dumbledore pulled Laelia aside and lead her to his office to discuss her new job at Hogwarts.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you ask me to take this position, Professor Dumbledore?" she asked curiously as she took a seat in his office.

"My dear your past more than qualifies you for this position," he explained as he picked up a candy dish and set it in the middle of his desk. Picking up one of the candies and popping it into his mouth, he offered, "lemon drop?"

"Thank you," she chuckled as she picked one of the candies from the dish.

"Here is an outline of the different levels the students are at in every year," he said as he handed her an envelope. "I would suggest that after you look over it, you speak with Remus Lupin - he taught Defence Against the Dark Arts a few years back."

Laelia accepted the envelope and pulled the paper out of it to skim over it. "Where would I find him?" she asked, sliding the paper back in the envelope.

"Remus has been away for a couple of weeks attending to business, but we expect him back sometime within the next week or so. When he arrives, I shall send him after you."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."

"You know, my dear, I am quite glad you came along. It was beginning to look as though I might have to fill the position temporarily. The position gets harder to fill every year."

"I am glad as well," she admitted with a smile. Now, how would she bring up the next question on her mind? "About Snape, you said he has been working for you? How did he come to spy on the Death Eaters and Voldemort?"

"It is not my place to tell you, Laelia," Dumbledore replied honestly. "Perhaps one day Severus will tell you himself."

Dumbledore's last comment went seemingly unnoticed as Laelia pressed on. "I still find it difficult to believe that he's been spying on us for so long. Did he offer to spy for you or did you ask him to?"

"My dear, if you wish to offer your services, you need only to say so," Albus chuckled.

So he had caught on to her line of questioning. "Well, truth be told, Voldemort will call again, and I will have to go when he does so," she conceded. "I may as well be doing some good while I'm at it." What she didn't say was that this would also leave her options open on both sides.

"Very well," he agreed. "But let us speak of more pleasant matters for now, hmm? Why don't we go take a look at your classroom?"

"Alright," she agreed with a reluctant and halfhearted smile. Albus lead the way out of his office and through the corridors to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"After you, my dear," he said as they arrived at the classroom, gesturing for her to go first.

Laelia smiled uncertainly, but strode into the room, looking around in awe. Hard as it was for her to believe, this was her classroom - she was a teacher at Hogwarts! Slowly she approached the desk - her desk! - and ran her fingers along the top. "I have a desk," she muttered with a slight chuckle and a smile.

"I wonder if you will still be this enthusiastic after your first week teaching," Albus pondered aloud, a hint of mischievousness in his voice.

Sitting in her chair and spinning around in it, Laelia looked up at Professor Dumbledore and smiled at the twinkle in his eyes. "Do you have any advice? Are there any students I ought to watch out for?"

"Draco Malfoy," was his immediate answer.

Laelia stiffened at the name, and quietly asked, "Malfoy? As in Lucius Malfoy?"

"His son," Dumbledore confirmed. "He has the same blond hair and blue eyes as his father." Her gaze drifted to the floor in thought, and Albus continued, "I wouldn't worry about him, though, Laelia. Lucius Malfoy is in prison. You are safe here."

"I know," she replied sadly, but confidently. "I suppose I am just jumping at shadows now."

"Given your position, it is quite understandable," he assured her.

"Can I ask you something, Professor Dumbledore?" At that moment she noticed that she had slipped back into the habit of addressing him formally without even realizing it.

"I believe you just did," he chuckled. "But by all means, do ask something else, my dear."

"This morning at breakfast Professor McGonagall mentioned that Snape had been after this position for quite some time," she began. "So, what I want to know is: why did you offer it to me and not him?"

"Well, if I did that, I would have to find another Potions Master, wouldn't I?" he chuckled. "I don't think it likely that I would ever find one of Severus's quality."

"I suppose that's true enough," Laelia chuckled lightly. It was well-known among the Death Eaters that Snape's talent with potions making was one of the reasons the Dark Lord kept him around. "How long do I have to prepare myself, Professor?"

"The school year begins in two weeks, but the day before the classes start there is the feast in the Great Hall," he reminded her. "I do expect you will attend?" Dumbledore's question was half request, half demand, intended to make her feel as though she had a choice, when really she had none. The ability to pull something like that off so flawlessly, and seemingly innocently, was one of the reasons she admired the Headmaster.

"Of course," she replied. "I expect I shall be settled in by then."

* * *

The first few days spent at Hogwarts passed without incident, except for Snape glaring at her during common meals. After a few days of being glared at, Laelia had had enough and decided to try and reach some sort of truce. She descended the stairs to the dungeon level and walked purposefully toward Snape's office.

Without bothering to knock, she entered and found Snape poring over a foul smelling potion beside his desk.

"I am quite busy, Miss Wiltshire," he stated in an annoyed tone, not bothering to glance up from his potion. "Whatever it is you have come down here for can wait."

"You don't trust me, do you?" she asked with a smirk. He didn't reply. "Isn't it enough that Albus trusts me?"

"Albus Dumbledore is far too trusting," he retorted coolly.

Laelia began to casually inspect the books on his shelves, running her fingers lazily up and down the spines of a few she found interesting. "Apparently so," she agreed. "After all, he now has _two_ Death Eaters living within the safehaven that is Hogwarts." Though she wasn't facing him, Laelia could feel Snape's glare on her back. "Did Albus tell you that you and I shall be working together the next time Voldemort calls?"

His eyes widened slightly when she spoke the Dark Lord's name, and it was obvious that he longed to say something about it, but for some reason he held back. Instead he casually asked, "what _exactly_ do you mean?"

Laelia's grey eyes narrowed and a cool smile crossed her lips. "You're no longer the only spy here, Snape. And I think it wise that you and I come to some sort of agreement - one wherein we can both be assured that the other won't go to Lord Voldemort behind his or her back." Once again she noted that he had twitched when she used Voldemort's name - something she decided to remember as she might be able to use against him in the future.

"What do you propose?" he asked cautiously.

"Well, I'm certain that my word isn't good enough for you, nor is yours for me," she replied bluntly. "Going by the way you tackled me a few nights ago, you're not actually spying _for_ Voldemort, you're spying _on_ him."

Snape's eyes narrowed angrily as he crossed his arms and glared at Laelia, waiting for her to continue.

"And as for myself, I am here behind his back." She paused to gauge Snape's reaction, but his expression remained as neutral as her own. "In other words, I won't tell, if you don't."

"And how do I know that you aren't here on the Dark Lord's orders?" he asked snidely.

"Tell me, Snape, have you been brought before Voldemort? Has he cast the cruciatus curse on you?" she retorted smugly. "In the last few days, I mean."

He eyed her cautiously for a few moments, considering her proposition. It was likely that she would have told the Dark Lord as soon as she had found out that he was a spy, not to mention the fact that Dumbledore seemed to trust her. He hesitated briefly, then muttered, "agreed."

They both continued eyeing one anther suspiciously with their arms crossed over their chests, neither moving. "Agreed," Laelia confirmed with a wicked smirk.


	4. Meeting Remus Lupin

Notes: So, this is the last chapter until I get some feedback. Mainly because I have so little written for the next chapter, and I'm not inspired to write without reviews. There's a preview for what's to come at the end of the chapter, so if you like it, please let me know and I will continue.

* * *

Laelia sat in her office one evening going over the notes Dumbledore had given her. It had been a week since her encounter with Snape, and she still hadn't met Remus Lupin. She was beginning to think she would have to work on the curriculum herself, when she looked up from her papers to see a man dressed in tattered robes standing in front of her desk. Why hadn't she heard him enter?

Jumping up from her chair in shock, Laelia glared angrily at the man and demanded, "who are you and what are you doing in my office? And while we're at it, who told you to come in?"

The man smiled warmly, and replied, "Professor Dumbledore told me you would be expecting me - I'm Remus Lupin. Sorry if I startled you."

"A little late, aren't you?" she snapped irritably. The fact that he had managed to sneak into her office without her realizing it had put her in a foul mood, and gotten their relationship off to a rocky start.

"I apologize, Professor Wiltshire," he replied with a boyish grin. "What were you working on?"

"Pardon?" she asked, confusion written on her features - she hadn't been working on anything, she had been waiting for him to help her start.

Lupin gestured to the bundle of papers in her hands, his boyish grin growing larger and more mischievous.

"Oh," Laelia muttered, embarrassed, "I was going over the notes that Dumbledore gave me. It's a basic rundown of what levels he thinks the students in the different years are at and a few ideas - nothing too specific."

"May I have a look?" he asked, holding out his hand for the papers.

"Sure," she mumbled. "Why not?" Quietly she handed him the papers, and watched his thoughtful expression as he went over the papers.

"Have you any ideas for what to teach the students?" he asked as he finished reading Dumbledore's curriculum.

"Isn't that why you're here?" she sneered.

"Well, we're off to a great start, aren't we?" Lupin chuckled. Laelia merely raised an eyebrow and sat back down behind her desk, assuming an imperious air that rather reminded Remus of Severus Snape. "Albus didn't mention much about your qualifications, might I ask what they are? Perhaps that will give me an idea of how to help you."

"Let's say that I am well versed in the dark arts and countering them, and leave it at that," Laelia replied with a wicked smirk.

"Fair enough," he conceded. "Why don't we begin with me telling you what I taught the children when I was here, then?"

"All right."

Lupin then proceeded to tell her all about his lessons with the boggarts and grindylows and whatnot, while Laelia listened intently, interrupting only rarely with questions. She had heard about his private lessons with Harry, and decided to ask what he taught the Boy-Who-Lived, as it could be useful information no matter what side she chose.

A couple of hours later, Lupin finished explaining what he could remember of his lessons. "Remember: a lot of the children seem to respond better to practical lessons, so do try to have as many of those as possible."

"Do you think any of the students would be advanced enough for the patronus?" she inquired. By this time they were both seated on the same side of her desk, and speaking more amicably, though Laelia was still far from trusting him.

"Perhaps the sixth and seventh years," he replied uncertainly. "Start off smaller and see what they can do."

"All right," she agreed, nodding her head. "What made you leave Hogwarts, by the by?"

"I wasn't wanted here by some . . . among other things," he replied mysteriously.

"All right." If Lupin didn't want to answer, she wouldn't push him - she didn't care that much anyway.

"It's getting late," he muttered as he checked the clock in the corner. "Perhaps we could continue this tomorrow? Over a butterbeer and dinner at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade?"

Just then Laelia looked up and saw Snape standing in her doorway, and he didn't look happy to see Lupin.

"What in the name of Merlin are _you _doing here, Lupin?" he drawled dangerously.

"Albus asked me to help Professor Wiltshire with her Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons, Severus," Lupin replied tiredly.

"Over dinner?" Snape sneered.

Tension hung thick in the air as the two stared at each other for a long while - Snape with animosity, Lupin with uneasiness. "Maybe I ought to leave," Lupin suggested finally, then he turned to Laelia and smiled. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Wiltshire." And with that he left her office without another word.

"You ought to be more careful who you keep company with, Wiltshire," Snape growled.

"I'll keep company with whomever I choose, Snape!" she exclaimed as she pushed past him to the hallway. At a run she attempted to catch up with Lupin, who had gotten a considerable distance from her office in such a short time. "Lupin!" she called.

Upon hearing his name called, he turned and smiled at her. "Miss Wiltshire?"

"I'd be happy to join you tomorrow evening, Lupin," she said with a smile. While she didn't dislike Lupin, she still didn't completely trust him, so it was a shock to her that the smile wasn't entirely forced.

"Wonderful," he chuckled pleasantly. "I'll pick you up at your office at, say, four o'clock tomorrow afternoon? We can walk to Hogsmeade."

"That sounds terrific, Lupin."

"Call me Remus," he offered cheerily.

"Then, please, call me Laelia," she said amicably. She would show Snape just how she felt about his opinions on who she kept company with.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 5:**

"Do you think you are ready, _Professor_ Wiltshire?" he sneered as she took her seat beside him.

Laelia pursed her lips in irritation, then forced a sweet smile and replied, "why, yes, I do believe I am. Remus has been quite helpful this past week." The slight twitch at the corner of Snape's eye told her that the comment had hit its mark. Her smile became malicious at the thought of how she would be able to torment him in the future with his hatred of Lupin.

* * *

Please Read and Review!


End file.
